Ope Ope no Mi
The Ope Ope no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to create a spherical space or "room", where the user has complete control over the placement and orientation of the objects inside. "Ope" comes from the word "operation", as the space the user creates is compared to an "operating room" and the user to a surgeon. This fruit was eaten by Trafalgar Law. Its power was first seen during the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, but was not given a name or explained in any way until the Punk Hazard Arc. Strengths and Weaknesses The Ope Ope no Mi allows Law to manipulate everything within a specific area, such as people, cannonballs, and ships in what was described as a "surgical" manner. Through this ability, Law can dismember people from a distance without harming them, lift or displace objects of any size, and switch peoples' hearts and personalities. From its appearance, Law developed this ability to great extend during the timeskip as now his room covers many times more area then it did before the timeskip. He can also attach separated parts in any manner he sees fit, such as sticking someone's head to a barrel. People separated by this ability aren't killed, and can still feel their separated parts, regardless of the distance they were separated from each other (much like Buggy when he separates himself using the Bara Bara no Mi). In other words he can cut through flesh and bone without actually hurting the victim. The effect persists even after Law disengages the sphere. Separated parts can be reassembled back to normal, however while separated they can be temporarily assembled in mixed up ways or "attached" onto other surfaces, including someone else's body. It also seems that he can switch people's places as he did with Jean Bart and Bepo to protect the latter from a Pacifista. The user of the Ope Ope no Mi can only use its powers within a specific area, so if the target moves outside the area, they are immune to its powers. It appears that Law has to make hand gestures with his hand to use certain attacks and also cannot walk, without canceling out his Room. It was also hinted by Smoker that a Logia's intangibility may offer some level of protection from the Fruit's powers, since he was seen confronting Law head-on, in partially smoke form, without having any part of him jumbled up. In addition, Smoker also implied that sufficient proficiency with Haki may offer some resistance, if not immunity, to the effects. Other than this, the Ope Ope no Mi has no revealed weaknesses aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Law typically uses his devil fruit powers together with his swordsmanship, making his nodachi a "scalpel" of sorts while his powers are active. It was stated by Smoker that the territory generated by Law marks the range of how long Law can strike targets from afar. The Ope Ope No Mi makes Law well-suited at fighting long-range battles, since he is practically at full control of an area where anything can happen for as long as his powers are active. He also seems to be able to make a smaller area, circling just below his hand, seen when he was prepared to fight one of the Pacifista alongside Eustass Kid. What this technique is has yet to be determined, though seeing as how his Room is formed, it can be used to make a quicker Room. The techniques using this Devil Fruit's powers are as follows. * : Law creates a spherical space around his targets, which is then used for the next attack, which can vary. This was first seen used against some Marines during the escape from the Human Auction House. * : Within the space created from Room, Law can separate the limbs of his targets and rearrange them to his likings, causing massive confusion for his opponents. Law can also use this to re-direct incoming projectiles. An example is when he displaced a decapitated Marine's head for a cannonball coming toward him, attaching the ball of iron back to where the Marine's head used to be. This was first seen being used against some Marines during the escape from the Human Auction House. As of Chapter 661, it is revealed that Law can use this technique to swap hearts, effectively putting one person in another's body. * : Law uses his ability to levitate an object within his Room. To use this technique, Law performs a lifting motion with his index finger (by pointing upwards). This technique is first seen being used against the G-5 Marines, and is powerful enough to lift a battleship and part of the river it was in, into the air. * : Law scans people inside his Room with a sweeping motion and is capable of locating and switching the place of anything on the scanned people. It was first used to steal all the Den Den Mushi from a group of G-5 Marines. Video Game-only Attacks * : A technique only in the video game One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World, Law uses a secret technique with this name. In the space created from Room, Law cuts those within many times. Trivia * The fruit's power is a sort of inverse of the Bara Bara no Mi. References Site Navigation it:Ope Ope Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia